1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for emptying catheter reservoir bags, and more particularly to a valve for draining a catheter reservoir bag in which none of the parts of the valve come in contact with the reservoir contents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains various and sundry apparatus for human waste handling and disposal. Pertinent references in this area include Stoltz U.S. Pat. No. 559,109; Hinman U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,299; Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,903; and Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,650.
Stoltz U.S. Pat. No. 559,109 discloses a device which is nothing more than a portable commode with a flexible rubber cloth which spreads over the commode to contain odors.
Hinman U.S Pat. No. 3,415,299 discloses a container for collecting urine from a patient in which the container can be emptied from its bottom without contaminating the urine in the container or spilling urine on an operator emptying the container. The device includes an emptying tube having a rotary valve core in the tube passageway to manually open and close the passageway. Thus, the valve is in direct contact with urine.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,903 discloses an inconspicuous urine collection shield for fitting underneath and around the sides of an upholstered or cushioned seat of a chair.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,650 discloses a urine collection container carried by a person confined to a wheelchair including a rigid drain tube connected above and below a valve mounted on the wheelchair. The valve is operated by a hand lever or solenoid. However, the contents of the reservoir bag are in direct contact with the valve interior components when the bag is drained. Thus, the valve would require frequent cleaning and maintenance.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by a drain valve which is adapted to be attached to the frame of a wheelchair, bed, or other object for draining a catheter reservoir bag without any part of the reservoir bag contents coming in contact with the valve. The valve has an integral spring-loaded plunger which pinches closed the drain tubing of the reservoir bag. The plunger is connected through a flexible cable to a control device. The valve is normally closed pinching closed the drain tubing, and the reservoir bag is filled through the inlet tubing attached to the patient. When the reservoir bag is to be drained, the control device is activated by the patient to retract the spring-loaded plunger in the valve opening the drain tubing and allowing the reservoir bag to drain. In one embodiment, the control device is a remotely operated hand lever mechanism connected to the cable. In another embodiment, the control device is a solenoid operator connected to the cable.